Contraires
by lunard 666
Summary: Mickanou s'ennuie, Rochel est intenable, et c'est evidement à Raphinou et Katan de réparer les dégats...
1. Psychanalyse 1: Le depart

titre: Contraires. auteur: moua, lunard 666 genre: drame/romance disclaimer: je ne posséde rien, tout est à Kaori Yuki, et c'est bien triste pour moi...  
  
ATTENTION, ceci contient du yaoi!!!  
  
  
  
chapitre 1: les contraires s'attirent, mais ça créer des étincelles...  
  
  
  
/ inspiration/  
  
/expiration/  
  
/ Tu es caaaaalme.../  
  
/ de l'eau, calmes-toi, Raphael, tu es zen.../  
  
/.../  
  
/.../  
  
/.../  
  
/marche pas./  
  
-MICKANOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!  
  
Le mickanou nommé plus haut avec tant de...hem *délicatesse* rétablit un équilibre préquaire sur le bureau dévasté, envoya du même coup balancer quelques feuilles de comptabilité, puis fit un immense sourire plein de dents à son interlocuteur passablement énervé.  
  
-Voui Raphinou-chou ?  
  
Le Raphinou en question se retourna brusquement, et toisa le...petit...mickanou d'un regard tueur.  
  
-Mi-ka-nou.  
  
-Mais c'est qu'il se rapelle de mon nom...*ironie ironie*  
  
-MICKAEL!!! Que tu passe dans mon bureau à n' IMPORTE qu'elle heure de la journée, ça va! Que tu m'appelle Raphinou-chou, ça passe deja moins mais à la limite, tu peux...Mais alors, que tu t'amuses à faire fuir mes patientes, PAS QUESTIONS!!!!  
  
* bruit de l'autrice se tapant la tête contre les murs, tout en appuyant sur la touche 'pose' *  
  
...S'cusez m'sieur dame, oublié de vous les décrire!  
  
Vi, je sais y en a pas beaucoup qui ne doivent pas les connaitre, mais prudence est mere de suretée ( dit-elle en s'apuyant sur sa cane) bon, je vous fait le topo et on retourne à ma...pationnante histoire:  
  
Mickael dit mickanou: Ange ( ben vi, hein, on est dans AS ou non...) majeur du feu, cheveux rouges, yeux ambre, petit ( 1m 60), sale caractere, et encore c'est un euphémisme...  
  
Raphel dit Raphinou-chou: grand, blonc, yeux bleus, ange majeur de l'air, si vous le voyez totalement habillé, c'est qu'il est malade.  
  
*fin de la parenthèse totalement inutile*  
  
Mickael leva la tête d'un air méprisant.  
  
-Saches que je le fait pour ton bien, un jour tu vas te retrouver devant le Tribunal pour perversité et débauche!  
  
-Ce jour là n'est pas encore venu, et si tu veux bien, arretes de prendre ça comme excuse pour m'emmerder, Mickanou!!  
  
L'ange du feu mit sa tête sur ses genoux, en faisant sa plus belle imitation 'chien battu'.  
  
-M'ennuie...  
  
-Et alors, c'est pas parce que tu t'ennuies que tu dois dévaster mon bureau trois fois par jour!!!!  
  
-Ca m'occupe...  
  
-Vais le tuer, vais le tuer, vais le tuer...  
  
/ ce qu'il faut, c'est l'occuper, l'occuper, l'occuper...TILT! YES !/  
  
Raphinou se leva d'un bond, pris le perturbateur par le bras, son manteau sous l'autre et se rua dehors. Il laissa derrier lui un bureau en ruine, où quelques papiers voletaient encore, l'air fatigué...  
  
-Mais mais mais...LACHES-MOI!!!!!  
  
-Tu voulais de l'action? Tu vas en avoir!  
  
Il monta directement sur la passerelle d'envol, pour ensuite se diriger vers son avion privé. Il se précipita sur la rampe, puis referma les porte derriere eux, s'avança jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage, foutu le rouquin dans un siege, se mit dans l'autre. Raphael tritura quelques boutons sur le cadran, regla sa ceinture, et appuya sur le levier de décollage.  
  
L'avion s'eleva rapidement dans les airs, puis fendit le ciel bleu.  
  
Dans la cabine, Mickanou se tourna brusquement vers le blonc, pres à lui dire ses 4 vérités sur un ton assez haut, vu sa tête. Raphinou le pris de vitesse.  
  
-Ta gueule, silence, pas un mot!  
  
Mickanou, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'obéir, se risqua quand même à faire une remarque, pour une fois intelligente.  
  
-Putain de m*** OU ON VA ?!  
  
-Direction la frontière, mickanou!  
  
Et à la place de l'air faché, s'inscrivit sur le visage de l'archange du feu une joie à sans pareille.  
  
-YES!  
  
...............................  
  
Chapitre nul, je sais y se passe rien, mais ça va évoluer dans le prochain chapitre! Marchi à mimi pour sa superbe fic, et à max devil et jeremy angel pour leur aide ! 


	2. Psychanalyse 2: Les Combattants

Titre: contraires Auteur: Lunard 666 genre: gore/romance, yaoi ( interdit aux homophobes...)même si y en a pas encore dans ce chapitre...( Ca va venir, z'inquiétez pas...héhéhéhé...) disclaimer: rien, nada, niet, nichts....En clair, j'ai que dalle, tout est à Yuki Kaori  
  
note: Je hais Tonkam. Vraiment. De tout mon coeur. Raison: LE DIX-SEPTIEME TOME NE SORT QU'EN JANVIER, C'EST UNE HONTE !!!! Na.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2: Combattants.  
  
  
  
La frontière.  
  
Une vaste étendue desertique et caillouteuse, pleine de bosses et de creux. D'immenses rochers cotoyaient de longue et mornes vallées, sur lesquelles passaient des nuages de poussière et de terre brune. Le ciel, uniformement gris, laissait de temps à autre passer de rares rayons de soleil blanchatres. Ces rayons et ce paysage mellés aux nuages carmins en mouvement dans le ciel donnaient à cette région un aspect maladif, mort.  
  
Mais s'il n'y avait eu que ça, cela n'aurait pas été trop grave, et bien que ce territoire n'inspirait pas le tourisme, il n'aurait pas été dérangeant outre mesure de s'y promener. Pourtant, si vous alliez chez les Anges, dans le Yeshira, ou dans un des sept sous-sol de l'Enfer, n'importe lequel, et que vous demandiez pourquoi personne n'y allait jamais, vous auriez droit à une réponse toute simple:  
  
Les Anges.  
  
Les Demons.  
  
En effet, cette plaine était, comme son nom l'indique, la jonction entre les Enfers et le Paradis. Et comme toute bonne frontière qui se respecte, elle n'est pas forcément calme...Ici le soleil ou la lune ne pouvant baliser le temps, on le calcule grace aux taches rouges déposées un peu partout, seuls souvenirs de nombreuses batailles, ou boucheries, déclenchées par l'un ou l'autre des deux camps. Les Demons cherchent à entrer en Eden , les Anges défendent leur territoire, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.  
  
Et à en juger par le bruit et les exclamations bruyantes présentes, aujourd'hui c'est avec BEAUCOUP d'enthousiasme...  
  
-YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! C'est trop coooooooool !!!!!!  
  
-MICKANOU!! Bon sang, si tu veux les massacrer, par pitié, fait le serieusement! Pas la peine de les découper en plusieurs centaines de morceaux!!  
  
-ON S'EN FOUT! C'est génial, c'est le pied, Raphinou, je t'aime!  
  
-C'est ça, c'est ça...  
  
Dans l'obscure blancheur, plusieurs formes bougent rapidement, provoquant à chacuns de leurs mouvement des giclements de sang. Bien que tout soit confu, on distingue tout de même deux personnes - deux Anges à en juger par leurs ailes d'une blancheur éclatante - menant la danse, déchirant, lacerant, decoupant la chair démoniaque qui passe à leur portée.  
  
Apparament, l'Ange du feu, et celui de l'air étaient de sortie.  
  
Si au début du combat les démons ne se préocupaient que de l'Ange blonc - le plus dangereux en apparences- ils ont vite revus leurs priorités, à savoir:  
  
S'en sortir vivant d'abort, latter le psychopathe aux cheveux rouges ensuite.  
  
Ce brusque changement vient du fait qu'en plus de savoir très bien manier l'Epée - voir même trop bien à leur gout - il c'est averré que le rouquin était TRES suceptible, et qu'il detestait positivement se faire ignorer.  
  
Et c'est un étrange spectacle que celui-ci.  
  
Une vingtaine de démons, féroces, brutaux, puissants, tournant autour de deux Anges, à l'aspect innofensif, sans oser s'en approcher davantage.  
  
Eh...Pas fous.  
  
Pas fous, parce qu'au premier coup d'oeil ils peuvent reconnaitre la mort, leur mort, dans leurs yeux ambres et bleus.  
  
Parce qu'ils peuvent reconnaitre les combattants, les guerriers mortels, dans les corps détendus face à eux.  
  
Parce qu'ils voient le sourire psychopathe du rouquin, le regard moqueur du play-boy.  
  
Les Demons ne vivront plus, ils le savent. Ils le savaient dès que le plus petit, qu'ils avaient eu l'audace d'ignorer, a recommencé à bouger tout en riant follement, compensant sa petite taille par des bonts insensés, dès qu'ils avaient vus le blonc se jetter sur eux, vaporisant de la teinture carmine dans ses cheveux d'or, un sourire aux levres.  
  
Etrangement, il n'y a dans leur jeu aucune ouverture, pas la plus petite faille...Et plus étonant encore, IMPOSSIBLE de les blesser: Presque incontiemment, chacuns des deux protège l'autre, et ce sans même sans rendre compte. Si le rouquin a un probleme (théorie stupide mais on ne sais jamais) un vent violent va venir balayer son adversaire. Si le blonc est en danger ( voir parenthèses précédentes), son ennemi sera carbonisé, avant même d'avoir pu lever son arme...  
  
Bien vite, le combat fut terminé, les corps gisant de part et d'autre des deux anges.  
  
  
  
Puis s'éleva dans le silence de mort une plainte déchirante, triste à faire pleurer.  
  
- NAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!! Z'EN VEUT ENCORE, C'EST PAS JUSTEUH !!! OIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN !!!  
  
Et la réponse...  
  
-MICKANOU, TA GUEULE !!!  
  
..................................  
  
Voui, ze sais y se passe ENCORE rien, je m'excuse, je suis désolée...Pour les fans de Richel, on le verra bientôt...Dans le troisieme ou le quatrieme chapitre à mon avis...Je plains Katan...  
  
PITIE REVIEW!!!  
  
Et comme d'ab, thanks à mimi et à Max Devil et à Jeremy Angel, merciiiiiiiii !!!!!!! 


	3. Psychodrame 1: L'Ombre

titre: Contraires  
  
Auteur: lunard 666  
  
genre: romance, ça commence à devenir yaoi, tout doucement ( peut-être dans le prochain chapitre...)  
  
disclaimer: le même que d'habitude: rien n'est à moi. Et vi, c'est triste mais c'est comme ça...  
  
marchi à mimi, et à jeremy angel, et à max devil !  
  
Chapitre 3: L'ombre.  
  
  
  
  
  
Le Paradis est un endroit magnifique.  
  
C'est un fait certain. Les demons ne cherchent pas à y entrer seulement pour y ficher le bordel. Ils y vont aussi pour admirer les batiments imposants, les tours gigantesques, les jardins irréels, les allées de marbre blancs courant un peu partout.  
  
Les cieux sont beaux.  
  
Particulièrement cet endroit.  
  
Au detour d'une petite colline, tous pres d'une petite mer d'eau bleue, se dresse une demeure étrange...  
  
Il s'agit d'un palais magnifique, splendide, qui fut construit il y a si longtemps qu'aucune mémoire d'homme ne peut s'en souvenir. Il fut construit, peint, assemblé en l'honneur d'un des personnage les plus important et les plus en vu des cieux.  
  
Et il est à l'image de son propriétaire.  
  
Splendide.  
  
Et dangereux.  
  
Un touriste ne verrait qu'un batiment doré, aux tourelles, aux balcons, aux fenetres richement enluminés et finement dorés.  
  
Néammoins...  
  
Un oeil averti repererai immédiatement les ombres furtives se fondrent doucement dans l'obscurité des aspéritées du mur du chateau. L'oeil verrai - si son propriétaire est suffisament puissant (magiquement s'entend) - les vagues bleus, roses, rouges et pourtant invisibles bouger dans l'air au fil du vent, jusqu'à former une voute dans le ciel, un dôme infranchisable.  
  
Passons la porte...  
  
Que voyons nous ?  
  
Un immense hall au sol de carrelage blanc et noir, comme un dammier géant.  
  
De grands miroirs lisses.  
  
De grandes dorures sur les murs de marbres.  
  
Plusieurs couloirs s'échappant à gauche et à droite - quatres au total.  
  
C'est exactement ce que voit le huitieme représentant du Grand Conseil Angelique et ses suivants en pénétrant dans ce lieux.  
  
Le representant n'est pas tres heureux de s'etre vu confier cette tache. En effet, elle n'a rien d'un jeu d'enfant, et fut minutieusement préparée, afin qu' IL accepte les conditions.  
  
Et par Dieu lui-même, IL n'aime pas vraiment obéir...  
  
Le representant - un ange inférieur, mais noble - commence à s'impatienter, personne ne vient, personne ne les reçoit ! Il s'attendait à un meilleur acceuil !  
  
A peine un de ses suivants en fait-il la remarque sarcastique qu'une ombre vient brusquement troubler le carrelage en se déplacant silencieusement dans le premier couloir de gauche. L'ombre s'avance, encore et encore...  
  
Puis arrive dans le hall.  
  
Et à la place de l'ombre, c'est un jeune homme qui se tient là.  
  
Il a les cheveux bruns/bloncs foncés, les yeux bleus.  
  
Il porte un habit sombre, fonctionnel, froidement pratique.  
  
Une boucle d'oreille en forme de croix vient orner son oreille gauche, renvoyant parfois la lumiere du soleil.  
  
Sans rien dire, il regarde calmement les perturbateurs, et c'est tout aussi froidement qu'il ouvre la bouche:  
  
-Suivez-moi, je vous pris.  
  
Déja il se détourne, déja le repart ou avance vers LUI.  
  
Les hommes se dépechent de le suivre.  
  
Il avance vite, ils doivent presser le pas pour pouvoir le suivres dans le vaste labyrinthe que forment les coridors en s'entrecroisant.  
  
Le jeune homme n'a aucune hésitation, il trace son chemin de façon quasi- instinctive.  
  
Sans un bruit, sans un son.  
  
Il n'est qu'une ombre parmi les ombres.  
  
  
  
.................................  
  
  
  
héhéhé...Et vi suis messante je sais j'en suis fiere...alors avis:  
  
QUE CEUX OU CELLE QUI LISENT CETTE FIC ME DISENT SI JE DOIS METTRE LA SUITE AUJOURD'HUI, PASK'ELLE EST TOUTE PRETE DANS MA TETE!!! 


	4. Psychodrame 2: L'Ange

titre: contraires  
  
auteur: lunard 666  
  
genre: romance, gore pour ce chapitre, yaoi qui arrive...  
  
discaimer: oh la la...Je-n'ai-rien, le viiiiiiiiide intersidéraaaal....  
  
Thanks à mimi, à jeremy angel et à max devil.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4: L'ange  
  
  
  
Le représentant du conseil est inquiet...  
  
Non, inquiet n'est pas le mot. Il est...mal à l'aise...  
  
Mais qui ne le serai pas, dans de pareilles circonstances ?  
  
Il se trouve dans SON palais, il marche derriere un homme faisant penser de par sa conversation à une porte de prison, et il se dirige dans des couloirs inconnus vers LUI, dans le but de lui faire signer un traité donnant les pleins pouvoirs à Sevothart...  
  
Et puis c'est plus que ça...Cela semble...imprégné dans les murs dorés...Une impression...d'étouffement, d'oppressement...  
  
Cela suinte du plafon verni, cela poisse sur le carrelage de marbre.  
  
Il sent ses suivants devenir un peu plus nerveux, à mesure qu'ils avançent, à mesure que le fantome devant eux poussent les portes, tourne les clés dans les serrures...  
  
Il ont quittés les couloirs devant les fenetre, maintenant seuls quelques flambeaux disposés le long des murs éclairent le boyaux. Il semble au representant que l'air se rarefit, et à chaque pas qu'ils font, c'est un soufle de plus qu'ils essayent d'extirpés de leurs poumons. Etrangement, l'homme devant eux y semble indifférent.  
  
Progressivement, et apres bien des tours et des détours, leur guide ralenti, pour brusquement s'arreter devant...  
  
Un mur.  
  
Le representant, perdu, inquiet et un peu furieux, commence à ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce qui ce passe, de qui on se moque. Mais avant qu'il ai pu dire le moindre mot, le blonc pose une main à plat sur le mur, puis se met a faire quelques mouvements compliqués, traçant, déliant, montant, puis redescendant brusquement ses doigts.  
  
Et alors...  
  
L'air semble stagner, puis re-bouger, pour être redistribué de façon différente. A chaque mouvement de la main de leur guide, quelque chose se dessine dans le noir, quelque chose apparait. Et c'est finalement une enorme porte qui se dessine devant eux.  
  
Le blonc frappe trois petits coups, puis pousse la lourde porte qui glisse et tourne sans un grincement. Leur guide avance quelque peu dans la pièce obscure, puis se met sur le coté pour permettre aux répresentants de passer un à un.  
  
/un à un...une à une...les gouttes de...les gouttes...les.../  
  
Puis il s'incline respectueusement.  
  
Et alors...  
  
Le noir se met à parler.  
  
-Merci, Katan. Tu peux te retirer.  
  
Le blonc s'incline encore une fois puis recule et referme la porte derriere lui.  
  
Desormais il n'y a plus que huit personnes dans la piece sombre et froide. Enfin...neuf, en comptant l'autre. Ils perçoivent un mouvement coulant puis voient une forme sombre se lever gracieusement d'un lit aux tentures pourpres faites d'ombres.  
  
Ils LE voient.  
  
Ils voient...  
  
Un ange.  
  
Un ange au visage parfait, aux gestes souples, au corps splendide, le long duquel d'immenses cheveux d'or se deroulent, formant des arabesques complexes sur sa tenue rouge bordeaux.  
  
Son visage...  
  
D'abort, ses yeux: deux perles violettes encastrées dans une peau blanche comme du marbre.  
  
Une bouche rouge, rouge  
  
/sang/  
  
vermeille retroussée en un doux sourire en demi-lune. Une imression de perfection horrible, de douceur délicate.  
  
-Eh bien eh bien...Que me vaut cette étrange et imprévue visite ? Huit membres du Grand Conseil chez moi, voila qui est peu habituel...  
  
Le représentant essaye de parler, de bouger, mais cela lui est si difficile...Comme si quelque chose coinçait. Il articule tout-de-même:  
  
-Nous...nous avons été envoyés pour vous re...remettre un traité qui...  
  
Il n'y arrive pas, tous les conseils donnés lors des minutes précédant son départ sont flous, tellement flous...Derriere lui, les autres sont figés, semblables à des statues de glace.  
  
Brusquement IL se propulse devant lui, à cinq centimetre de son visage, et aggripe les cotés de sa figure, plongeant son regard violet dans le sien. Le representant est completement tetanisé, ses pupilles se dilatent tandis que le sourire de l'être en face de lui s'aggrandit démesurément. Il essaye de parler, mais un doigt posé sur ses levres lui coupe la parole.  
  
-Chuuuut...Je suis au courant, ne t'inquietes pas...Le traité mmh? Sevothart...Mais écoutes moi: Ton maitre est tétu...Tres tétu...Oh, moins que moi, mais tout de même...Il ne comprend pas - ou ne veut pas comprendre d'ailleurs - que le pouvoir est à moi. Je gouverne, il obéit. Alors je dois lui montrer, comprends-tu, lui faire savoir...  
  
Le representant sent les larmes couler sur ses joues en gouttes...  
  
/ en gouttes...les gouttes...Rouges ?/  
  
Le huitieme representant du Grand Conseil Angelique s'éfondre lentement, la gorge proprement tranchée, sa tête se détachant presque de son corps.  
  
L'ange pose son regard sur chacun des membres du Conseil présents dans la pièce et...  
  
...sourit gentimment.  
  
Puis on entendit plus dans la piece que gemissements et agonies.  
  
Dans la pièce sombre, l'ange regarde d'un air absent les cadavres à ses pieds. Le rouge qui souille ses joues n'a en rien atténué la beauté presque douloureuse de son visage.  
  
Lentement la porte s'ouvre sur le noir.  
  
Puis l'Obscurité du couloir se condense pour former la silouhette imprécise du blonc. Lui aussi regarde sans émotions aucune les corps tachés de carmins, pour ensuite remonter ses yeux vers l'ange au centre de la pièce.  
  
- Tu t'en occupera, Katan ?  
  
-Bien sûr, Maitre Rochel.  
  
L'ange au regard violet regarde doucement son serviteur, et pour la premiere fois c'est un peu d'émotion qui vient effleurer ses pupilles.  
  
..................................................... 


	5. L'ange

titre: contraires  
  
auteur: lunard 666  
  
genre: romance, gore pour ce chapitre, yaoi qui arrive...  
  
discaimer: oh la la...Je-n'ai-rien, le viiiiiiiiide intersidéraaaal....  
  
Thanks à mimi, à jeremy angel et à max devil.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4: L'ange  
  
  
  
Le représentant du conseil est inquiet...  
  
Non, inquiet n'est pas le mot. Il est...mal à l'aise...  
  
Mais qui ne le serai pas, dans de pareilles circonstances ?  
  
Il se trouve dans SON palais, il marche derriere un homme faisant penser de par sa conversation à une porte de prison, et il se dirige dans des couloirs inconnus vers LUI, dans le but de lui faire signer un traité donnant les pleins pouvoirs à Sevothart...  
  
Et puis c'est plus que ça...Cela semble...imprégné dans les murs dorés...Une impression...d'étouffement, d'oppressement...  
  
Cela suinte du plafon verni, cela poisse sur le carrelage de marbre.  
  
Il sent ses suivants devenir un peu plus nerveux, à mesure qu'ils avançent, à mesure que le fantome devant eux poussent les portes, tourne les clés dans les serrures...  
  
Il ont quittés les couloirs devant les fenetre, maintenant seuls quelques flambeaux disposés le long des murs éclairent le boyaux. Il semble au representant que l'air se rarefit, et à chaque pas qu'ils font, c'est un soufle de plus qu'ils essayent d'extirpés de leurs poumons. Etrangement, l'homme devant eux y semble indifférent.  
  
Progressivement, et apres bien des tours et des détours, leur guide ralenti, pour brusquement s'arreter devant...  
  
Un mur.  
  
Le representant, perdu, inquiet et un peu furieux, commence à ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce qui ce passe, de qui on se moque. Mais avant qu'il ai pu dire le moindre mot, le blonc pose une main à plat sur le mur, puis se met a faire quelques mouvements compliqués, traçant, déliant, montant, puis redescendant brusquement ses doigts.  
  
Et alors...  
  
L'air semble stagner, puis re-bouger, pour être redistribué de façon différente. A chaque mouvement de la main de leur guide, quelque chose se dessine dans le noir, quelque chose apparait. Et c'est finalement une enorme porte qui se dessine devant eux.  
  
Le blonc frappe trois petits coups, puis pousse la lourde porte qui glisse et tourne sans un grincement. Leur guide avance quelque peu dans la pièce obscure, puis se met sur le coté pour permettre aux répresentants de passer un à un.  
  
/un à un...une à une...les gouttes de...les gouttes...les.../  
  
Puis il s'incline respectueusement.  
  
Et alors...  
  
Le noir se met à parler.  
  
-Merci, Katan. Tu peux te retirer.  
  
Le blonc s'incline encore une fois puis recule et referme la porte derriere lui.  
  
Desormais il n'y a plus que huit personnes dans la piece sombre et froide. Enfin...neuf, en comptant l'autre. Ils perçoivent un mouvement coulant puis voient une forme sombre se lever gracieusement d'un lit aux tentures pourpres faites d'ombres.  
  
Ils LE voient.  
  
Ils voient...  
  
Un ange.  
  
Un ange au visage parfait, aux gestes souples, au corps splendide, le long duquel d'immenses cheveux d'or se deroulent, formant des arabesques complexes sur sa tenue rouge bordeaux.  
  
Son visage...  
  
D'abort, ses yeux: deux perles violettes encastrées dans une peau blanche comme du marbre.  
  
Une bouche rouge, rouge  
  
/sang/  
  
vermeille retroussée en un doux sourire en demi-lune. Une imression de perfection horrible, de douceur délicate.  
  
-Eh bien eh bien...Que me vaut cette étrange et imprévue visite ? Huit membres du Grand Conseil chez moi, voila qui est peu habituel...  
  
Le représentant essaye de parler, de bouger, mais cela lui est si difficile...Comme si quelque chose coinçait. Il articule tout-de-même:  
  
-Nous...nous avons été envoyés pour vous re...remettre un traité qui...  
  
Il n'y arrive pas, tous les conseils donnés lors des minutes précédant son départ sont flous, tellement flous...Derriere lui, les autres sont figés, semblables à des statues de glace.  
  
Brusquement IL se propulse devant lui, à cinq centimetre de son visage, et aggripe les cotés de sa figure, plongeant son regard violet dans le sien. Le representant est completement tetanisé, ses pupilles se dilatent tandis que le sourire de l'être en face de lui s'aggrandit démesurément. Il essaye de parler, mais un doigt posé sur ses levres lui coupe la parole.  
  
-Chuuuut...Je suis au courant, ne t'inquietes pas...Le traité mmh? Sevothart...Mais écoutes moi: Ton maitre est tétu...Tres tétu...Oh, moins que moi, mais tout de même...Il ne comprend pas - ou ne veut pas comprendre d'ailleurs - que le pouvoir est à moi. Je gouverne, il obéit. Alors je dois lui montrer, comprends-tu, lui faire savoir...  
  
Le representant sent les larmes couler sur ses joues en gouttes...  
  
/ en gouttes...les gouttes...Rouges ?/  
  
Le huitieme representant du Grand Conseil Angelique s'éfondre lentement, la gorge proprement tranchée, sa tête se détachant presque de son corps.  
  
L'ange pose son regard sur chacun des membres du Conseil présents dans la pièce et...  
  
...sourit gentimment.  
  
Puis on entendit plus dans la piece que gemissements et agonies.  
  
Dans la pièce sombre, l'ange regarde d'un air absent les cadavres à ses pieds. Le rouge qui souille ses joues n'a en rien atténué la beauté presque douloureuse de son visage.  
  
Lentement la porte s'ouvre sur le noir.  
  
Puis l'Obscurité du couloir se condense pour former la silouhette imprécise du blonc. Lui aussi regarde sans émotions aucune les corps tachés de carmins, pour ensuite remonter ses yeux vers l'ange au centre de la pièce.  
  
- Tu t'en occupera, Katan ?  
  
-Bien sûr, Maitre Rochel.  
  
L'ange au regard violet regarde doucement son serviteur, et pour la premiere fois c'est un peu d'émotion qui vient effleurer ses pupilles.  
  
..................................................... 


	6. Psychosomatique 1:la veilleuse

titre: contraires  
  
Auteur: lunard 666  
  
genre: bientot yaoi!!! yes yes yes!!  
  
disclaimer: riiiiiiiiien du tout, je ne possedes rien sinon mon amour pour les bô couple que l'on croise dans cette fic!  
  
Marchi à jeremy Angel , max Devil, et à Mimi!!!  
  
Chapitre 5: la veilleuse  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le jeune homme au cheveux rouges est là.  
  
Il est là, et ça ce voit...  
  
Il gueule, il hurle, il crit...  
  
Il rit de tout, de rien, de lui, d'eux...  
  
Il sent encore dans ses veines l'adrenaline pure voyager aux rythmes de ses battement de coeur.  
  
Il est survolté, il parle, il parle, et l'ange blonc est à deux doigts de le passer par la portière au dessus du vide...  
  
-Mickanou, dit-il en se tenant les arretes du nez entre deux doigts, le gouvernail dans l'autre, s'il te plaît...la ferme, tu m'fatigues...  
  
-ET ALORS !!!! C'est genial...oh...bon sang, comment tu fais pour ne pas aimer ça!!!  
  
-Je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais pas aimé...Simplement, je le montre de façon moins...demonstrative que toi...Et ce n'est pas peu dire, d'ailleurs...  
  
-ET BIEN C'EST NUL!! Ce n'est pas interessant, si tu ne dit pas que tu aimes!!  
  
-Nous n'avons pas la même façon d'exprimer notre contentement, mon mickanou...  
  
-Pff...Bien sur que non, toi on le devine au nombre de femmes que tu prends dans ton lit en une nuit...  
  
-Tout à fait.  
  
-Eh bien, sans vouloir te vexer, je prefere MA façon!  
  
-Oh...tu veux dire crier et tempeter comme un cinglé psycho au dernier degres, hum ?  
  
Mickael se detourne vexé, et fait mine de bouder.  
  
-Je suis un psychopathe.  
  
L'ange de l'air sourit en regardant la figure de petit garçon que mickael prend quand il veux lui faire entendre qu'il a raison.  
  
-Et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais dire le contraire...  
  
-DANS MES BRAS COPAIIIIIIIN !!!!!  
  
-MIIIIICKAEEEEEEL, LACHES CE GOUVERNAIL!!!!!  
  
- Mais vi, bien sur, d'ailleurs saches que...  
  
-Mmm ? Saches que quoi ?  
  
Silence.  
  
L'ange blonc se retourne et a juste le temps de tendre les bras avant que la forme inerte de l'ange du feu bascule vers lui.  
  
-MICKAEL !  
  
..............  
  
Infirmerie blanche...  
  
..............  
  
Les murs sont blancs, le plafond est blanc, le sol est blanc, les dras sont blancs.  
  
Seuls quelques encéphalogrammes rythmes le silence de leurs bips réguliers.  
  
Il se tient là, l'ange blonc, le maitre de l'air, le guerisseur divin, qui jamais n'aurait cru que son infirmerie puisse servir à autre chose qu'à recruter quelques femmes pour la nuit.  
  
Et maintenant, il se tient là, sur une chaise  
  
/blanche/  
  
posée tout pres d'un grand lit blanc.  
  
Il attend.  
  
Il veille.  
  
Sur quoi ?  
  
Sur la mince forme allongée dans le vaste lit, seule tache de couleur dans cette blancheur glaciale.  
  
Jamais il ne s'etait rendu compte à quel point Mickael pouvait être mince, à quel point il pouvait paraitre fragile, allongé là, avec tous ses capteurs, tous ses fils et ses tubes qui lui sortent du corps, qui lui rentrent dans les veines.  
  
L'ange blonc a peur.  
  
Peur pour lui, peur qu'il ne rouvrent pas les yeux.  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Souvent, Mickael s'est trouvé dans des situations difficiles...Alors pourquoi-a t-il si peur ?  
  
Parce que JAMAIS Mickael ne s'etait trouvé dans un lit, relié à tous ces cables...  
  
Parce que JAMAIS il n'avais parut aussi à la merci du premier venu.  
  
Peut-être est-ce pour cela que les yeux bleus se volent fugaçement, sans laisser couler des larmes.  
  
Peut-être est-ce pour cela que l'ange blonc lui prend la main...  
  
Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il lui pose un baiser rapide sur le front, comme on ferait à un enfant.  
  
Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il restera là, dans la pièce blanche puis dans le noir, avec pour seule compagnie une veilleuse rouge et les bips réguliers des machines, jusqu'à ce que Mickael cesse enfin de respirer.  
  
............................  
  
Piiiiiitiiiééééé, ne me tuez paaas....Review! 


	7. Psychosomatique 2: La chambre

Titre: contraires  
  
Auteur-qui-va-se-faire-tuer-par-mimi: lunard 666  
  
genre: romance, yaoi (rien dans ce chapitre), dark  
  
disclaimer: je ne possede riiiien, si ce n'est mes idées tordue et ma devotion devant l'eternel à raphael x mickael  
  
marchi à mimi, à max devil et à jeremy angel  
  
  
  
Chapitre 6: la chambre  
  
  
  
Il ne comprend pas.  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
/pourquoi est il mort il avait des choses à faire il n'etait pas malade un ange ne meurt pas mais lui est mort pourquoi qui a fait ça un monstre il devait il devait il devait il devait il devait il devait il devait  
  
vivre  
  
  
  
mais il est mort/  
  
  
  
  
  
Pourquoi lui ?  
  
/ lui pourquoi il etait mon ami mon ami mon ami je ne sais pas s'il l'etait peut-être pas peut-être que si je ne sais pas je ne veux rien et il est mort une mer de sang il ne devait pas il ne devait pas il ne devait pas il ne devait pas il ne devait pas  
  
mourir  
  
  
  
mais il est mort/  
  
  
  
  
  
Comment ?  
  
/oui comment comment peut-il mourir IL N'A PAS LE DROIT IL NE DOIT PAS je ne veux pas le comment n'importe pas il est tombé mort tombé mort je veux le voir je veux le voir je veux le voir je veux le voir  
  
vivre  
  
  
  
mais il est mort/  
  
  
  
Alors moi aussi.  
  
  
  
......................................  
  
chambre noire  
  
.....................................  
  
L'ange est là.  
  
L'ange est là, et il est triste.  
  
Il est là depuis 3 jours.  
  
  
  
.......................................  
  
chambre noire  
  
.......................................  
  
L'ange est là.  
  
L'ange est là, et il ne parle pas.  
  
Il est là depuis 7 jours.  
  
  
  
.......................................  
  
chambre noire.  
  
........................................  
  
L'ange est là.  
  
L'ange est là, et il ne dort pas.  
  
Il est là depuis 10 jours.  
  
  
  
......................................  
  
chambre noire  
  
.......................................  
  
L'ange est là.  
  
L'ange est là, et il ne mange pas.  
  
Il est là depuis 14 jours.  
  
  
  
.......................................  
  
chambre noire  
  
.......................................  
  
L'ange est là.  
  
L'ange là, et il ne bois pas.  
  
Il est là depuis 16 jours.  
  
  
  
.......................................  
  
chambre noire  
  
.......................................  
  
L'ange est là  
  
L'ange est là, et il ne voit pas.  
  
Il est là depuis 19 jours.  
  
  
  
........................................  
  
chambre noire  
  
........................................  
  
L'ange est là.  
  
L'ange est là, et il n'entend pas.  
  
Il est là depuis 22 jours.  
  
  
  
.........................................  
  
chambre noire  
  
........................................  
  
L'ange est là.  
  
L'ange est là, et il ne ressent pas.  
  
Il est là depuis 24 jours  
  
  
  
....................................  
  
chambre noire  
  
...................................  
  
L'ange est là.  
  
L'ange est là, et il ne pleure pas.  
  
L'ange est là depuis 27 jours.  
  
  
  
......................................  
  
chambre noire  
  
.....................................  
  
L'ange est là.  
  
L'ange et là, et l'ange est mort.  
  
Il est là depuis toujours.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
..................................................... *auteuse tripatouillant un crayon *  
  
voui, ben...voila hein...  
  
heu...voyons voir...me tuez pas ?  
  
revieeeeeeeew si vous voulez avoir la suite vite!!! C'est petit, mesquin, pas poli, mais ça porte ses fruits!!!!  
  
*tourne le dos*  
  
mimi va m'achever.... 


	8. Psychedelique 1:Le Théatre

Titre: contraires  
  
Auteur: lunard 666  
  
Genre: goooooore et...yaoi !!  
  
Disclaimer: rien. ( Vous ai-je déja dit que le disclaimer m'emmerde ? Non ? Ben maintenant c'est fait, voilà...)  
  
Remerciements: à Mimi!!( et...Un zoyeux non-anniversaire !), à Coraline ( marchi marchi marchi!!!!), à cora ( qui est treees gentille!), à Jeremy Angel et à Max Devil ( paske qu'on ne change pas un duo qui gagne et qui écrit de supers fics!!)  
  
  
  
Chapitre 7: Le Theatre.  
  
Il est là.  
  
Il est là et il rit.  
  
Il est debout, au milieu d'une mare de sang, si grande qu'on en dirait une mer. Il est perdu au milieu du rien, perdu au centre d'un bel univers inexistant.  
  
(et d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'il est beau, car un univers qui existe ne peut pas l'être, n'est-ce pas ?)  
  
Et il rit.  
  
Et il rit.  
  
Et il rit.  
  
Et c'est un Théatre.  
  
Sur ses joues d'albatre coulent de longs flots carmins, qui descendent jusqu'à sa bouche, là où certains sont aspirés, rendant plus rouge encore les levres vermeilles.  
  
Et c'est un Théatre.  
  
Il fait noir, mais on distingue pourtant les planches en bois d'une scene, et les tentures pourpres raccrochées aux ombres, qui masquent on ne sais quoi.  
  
Et c'est un Théatre.  
  
Sur le sol, une large plaie s'ouvre dans le bois un peu vermoulu. Une plaie rouge. Elle coupe presque en deux la scene qui disparait dans le noir pour ne jamais finir.  
  
Et c'est un Théatre.  
  
Sur cette plaie reposent, petits enfants du rien, quelques corps démembrés, aux angles étranges et à la peau bardée d'echymnoses violettes.  
  
/ Et violets sont ses Yeux/  
  
Et c'est un Théatre.  
  
Et ses yeux sont rieurs, et son sourire si doux, un Ange veritable, premier venu au monde, qui contemple à ses pieds les formes incongrues représentées par les trainées qui barbouillent le sol, tout comme le sang barbouille son visage.  
  
Et c'est un Théatre.  
  
Et il semble si seul, au milieu de cette grande et vaste scene, en train de sourire et de lécher le sang qui coule d'une tête qu'il tient dans ses mains, coupée au niveau du cou, à hauteur de son visage.  
  
Et il semble si seul.  
  
Et c'est un Théatre.  
  
Mais il rit.  
  
Puis, dans cette étendue nocturne, seulement eclairée par des lumieres invisibles, un autre apparait, dévoilé par la brusque clarté d'un projecteur qui illumine un instant ses cheveux blonds maculés de meches brunes, dessous lequels une croix renvoit la lumiere.  
  
Et c'est un Théatre.  
  
Il s'avance lentement, tandis que le jet de lumiere s'éteind, vers l'être au centre de la scene, qui le regarde venir sans rien dire, une petite lueur dans ses yeux violets. Il semble l'attendre.  
  
Et c'est un Théatre.  
  
Le visiteur - et l'habitant maintenant, car quiquonque parvient à y entrer en fait parti - arrive vers l'Ange, et regarde calmement les corps à leurs pieds. Il ne dit rien - qu'y aurait-il à dire ? - et se tourne doucement vers l'autre.  
  
Qui sourit.  
  
Et c'est un Théatre.  
  
Puis l'embrasse.  
  
Et c'est un Théatre.  
  
.............................  
  
AHAHAH!!! Preeeeemier baiser!!!!  
  
T'es plus fachée, Mimi ? Maitsuya non plus ? Pitiiiiiiié... 


	9. Psychedelique 2: La Foret

Titre: Contraires 8  
  
Auteur: Lunard 666  
  
Genre: étraaaaaaange, shounen-ai  
  
Disclaimer: bon, à part rien, je n'ai rien, ce qui doit vous donner une idée de mes possessions concernant Angel Sanctuary.  
  
Remerciements: mimi, jeremy Angel, Max Devil, Coraline!!  
  
Chapitre 8: La Foret.  
  
C'est tout un univers.  
  
Et c'est un rêve.  
  
Dès les premiers arbres passés, un autre univers s'ouvre, un monde silencieux et paisible. Chaque arbre, chaque branche semble faire parti d'un tout, froid et monotone. Tous s'entremele, se mele et se melange...Cela forme une voute aux dessus du...  
  
Brouillard.  
  
C'est une foret de l'Ame.  
  
Une brume epaisse assombrit le paysage flou, tandis que les doux rayons d'un soleil blafard commencent timidement à percer l'horizon. Etrangement, il ne semble pas y avoir de fin, à ce brouillard informe et sans couleurs.  
  
Et c'est une Foret.  
  
Il est, et c'est déja ailleurs.  
  
Les nuages immaculés serpentent entre les arbres, s'accrochent aux branches squelletiques, pour aller ensuite heurter quelques échos imaginaires, songes d'un souvenir.  
  
Le temps semble s'être figé, prit dans un brouillard gris. Aucun animal ne se hasarde à chanter, et il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu: Ici, l'écho des bruits se cogne au bois, à la terre, à l'air. Il dure longtemps, le son se distend, part dans toutes les directions à la fois pour se perdre dans cet infini blanc.  
  
Oubliez l'odorat, le gout, l'ouie, le toucher, la vue.  
  
Ici, tout est sensations et rien n'est sens.  
  
Il faut s'enfoncer dans cette brume, la fouiller, pour trouver enfin...  
  
Trouver quoi ?  
  
Le vide probablement.  
  
Et c'est une Foret.  
  
Comme le vide de ces yeux, qui traversent brusquement l'immateriel, pour défier le réel.  
  
La brume se condense, pour former la silouhette humaine d'un corps.  
  
L'etre est là, il est...  
  
Il est.  
  
Le blanc laisse s'échapper quelques trainées or et brunes pour créer une chevelure, une trainée bleu qui se scinde en deux et se loge dans les yeux blancs du blonc qui se tient là.  
  
Il n'est plus Ombre, il est Brouillard.  
  
Il semble appartenir à la brume, à cette foret, à ce lieu impossible.  
  
Puis, il tourne doucement la tête pour porter son regard sur l'autre être autour duquel les volutes blanches s'éloignent.  
  
Et c'est une Foret  
  
Rouge, Or et Violet, telles sont les couleurs du nouvel arrivant.  
  
Qui se met d'ailleurs à parler.  
  
-Es-tu sûr ?  
  
L'autre le regarde sans rien dire, calme et silencieux.  
  
Impassible, un vivant en sursis.  
  
-Je ne croit pas que cela soit possible, dit l'autre qui se rapproche encore, jusqu'à pouvoir toucher le nez de l'Habitant avec le sien.  
  
Celui Aux Yeux Violets pose doucement une main blanche sur la joue de l'autre, une étrange étincelle dans les yeux.  
  
-Katan, s'oublier soi-même n'est pas une solution. Tu ne dois pas le faire, sinon, tu disparaitra.  
  
Ses yeux se font tristes.  
  
-Tu disparaitra tout entier.  
  
D'un air enfantin, il regarde autour de lui:  
  
-Dis, c'est un retour au néant, non ?  
  
-Rien d'autre qu'un retour vers le commencement.  
  
-Ah ?  
  
-C'est une Foret de l'Ame.  
  
-Elle te prendra.  
  
La main se crispe sur la joue, et un peu de rouge coule, mélangeant sang et blancheur, tout comme les branches se nouent entre elles.  
  
-Et je ne le veux pas, même si la nuit suis le jour. Je l'en empecherai, je te ferai mourir.  
  
Le violets et le bleus plongent l'un en l'autre, se noient en leur essence.  
  
Puis...  
  
Il baisse la tête et les levres se joignent.  
  
Une etreinte bizarre, un amour meurtrié.  
  
Et je te ferai mourir, car c'est seul de ma main que ton âme s'envolera.  
  
  
  
Et c'est une Forêt  
  
  
  
...................................  
  
Voui, je sais mes chapter sont bizaaaaaares...  
  
Aller, bye!! 


	10. Psychedelique 3: Vide et Vagues

Titre: contraires  
  
Auteur: Lunard 666  
  
Genre: bizarre, shounen-ai.  
  
Disclaimer: voir chapitre précédent, ou je disais ne rien posséder, ce qui n'a, bizarrement, pas changé...  
  
Marchi à ceux qu'on sais: Mimi, Coraline, Max Devil, Jeremy Angel.  
  
Chapitre 9: Vide et Vagues.  
  
  
  
Que ce passe t il ?  
  
Tout mon être semble flotter, dans une vaste lumiere, blanche et noire à la fois. Il n'y a plus de bas, plus de haut, d'Est et d'Ouest...Ma conscience semble flotter, se détacher de moi pour revenir en flux et reflux monotones. Le vide autour  
  
/ au dedans/  
  
de moi semble devenir une mer calme et douce, qui me berce lentement, tout en lavant de ma memoire tous mes souvenirs, pour les redistribuer differement, d'une façon aleatoire et folle. Et moi, balloté à ce rythme, j'ai l'impression de devenir les vagues de rien qui me traversent. A mon tour, j'entre dans moi-même pour ensuite repartir vers le noir et m'y dissoudre en une myriade de silences et d'abymes vertigineux. Puis je reintegre ma memoire, mon âme et mon esprit, et je m'y love, je m'y enroule pour cacher, pour fuir ce vide inquiétant et pourtant si réconfortant, que je vais bientot rejoindre, encore une fois.  
  
Je crois...Je crois que je veux rester ici pour toujours.  
  
Dans cette béatitude douce et reposante, un peu sucrée, si endormante.  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tout me semble sans couleurs, tout me semble délavé, jusqu'à mes émotions  
  
/emotions ?/  
  
qui n'arrivent plus à se frayer un chemin jusque dans mon cerveau, qui restent bloquées dans mes souvenirs et dans mes nerfs.  
  
Et je ne souffre plus.  
  
...  
  
Mais si je ne souffre plus, cela signifie que j'ai souffert.  
  
/Qu'est-ce-que la souffrance?/  
  
/Je ne m'en rappelle plus/  
  
J'essaye de me rappeler, ce que c'est que la douleur, mais je n'y parvient pas. Dans mon cerveau, seule s'imprime une image étrange. Quelques taches rouges et ambres, baignées d'une lumiere blanche. Il devient dur de me concentrer, pourtant je veux voir ce que représente cette image. Peut-être, cela me donnera-t-il la clé de ma question sans importance.  
  
Je vois...  
  
Je vois...  
  
Flash.  
  
/rouge et ambre, les couleurs de ses yeux, ses couleurs/  
  
/une lumiere blanche/  
  
/blanche/  
  
/blanche/  
  
/une chambre/  
  
/blanche/  
  
/lui/  
  
/sur la lumiere/  
  
/blanche/  
  
/lui/  
  
/rouge/  
  
/et/  
  
/ambre/  
  
/ses couleurs/  
  
/c'est lui/  
  
/ses yeux et ses cheveux/  
  
/rouges/  
  
/sur le lit blanc sur la lumiere blanche sous moi/  
  
/je veux l'aimer/  
  
/et je ne sais même pas si je l'aime/  
  
/lui/  
  
Je...Je n'y arrive pas, la pensée consciente file, je l'ai perdue  
  
/je l'ai perdu/  
  
sans pouvoir rien n'y faire.  
  
Ici je ne peux rien, je subit tout mais ne vois rien. Je suis une marionette, un pantin du Neant façonné par un souvenir interomput.  
  
Que ce passe-t-il ?  
  
Rien, car je suis dans le rien blanc, car je stagne dans le vide noir, où nul n'existe.  
  
Néammoins...  
  
Une sensation perce dans mon corps immateriel et dans mon âme diaphane, une chose oubliée qui resurgit brusquement. Une chose désagréable et curieuse à la fois, qui s'insinue dans ma tête, dans mon esprit, pour ne plus en bouger.  
  
J'ai mal à l'âme. Cette image rouge et blanche m'a fait mal, ce simple souvenir me blesse.  
  
Alors qu'ici, rien ne semble en mesure de me toucher, cela m'a fait mal, comme si cela contenait un écho mysterieux d'une parole moqueuse...  
  
Ce simple souvenir me lacère l'âme.  
  
Mais sans lui, je me sens vide au milieu du néant.  
  
Je prefere la douleur brulante à la  
  
/solitude/  
  
Cela ne veut rien dire.  
  
/mais ici, s'il n'y a pas de direction, pourquoi y aurait il un sens au rien, dis-moi?/  
  
Mais j'ai mal.  
  
/mais je souffre/  
  
Mais je l'aime.  
  
/mais je meurs/  
  
/Que signifie, Aimer ?/  
  
/.../  
  
/rien ?/  
  
Et dès que j'essaye encore de me concentrer, l'image s'impose encore, brusque et douce tout à la fois. Je ne peux penser qu'à elle, je ne vois qu'elle. Aimer se résume peut-être à cette sensation de chaleur et de brulure, comme de la peau qui crepite à la chaleur intense d'un feu vivant.  
  
Cela signifie lui, cela veut dire lui.  
  
Mais je souffre mais je l'aime, alors cela n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas souffrir et aimer.  
  
/La douleur est indisociable de l'amour/  
  
Ah bon ?  
  
/car la douleur est amour et l'amour est douleur/  
  
Bon.  
  
Mais je suis seul.  
  
Je flotte dans le rien, et je suis seul.  
  
Sans lui.  
  
Sans lui.  
  
Sans lui.  
  
...  
  
Dieu, je ne crois pas en vous, je ne le connait plus, son souvenir est flou, son image imprecise dans la memoire que je ne possede plus, mais je Vous en supplie, je ne sais pas qui il est, je ne le connait plus,  
  
/mais laissez-moi l'aimer/  
  
.............................. 


	11. Psychedelique 4: Ecosysteme

titre: Contraires  
  
auteur: lunard 666  
  
genre: introspectif, étrange, shounen-ai  
  
disclaimer: je n'ai rien, tout est à Kaori Yuki. Et oui, c'est triste...  
  
merci à mimi, coraline, jeremy angel, max devil!  
  
Chapitre 10: Ecosysteme  
  
  
  
Je suis là...  
  
Je me reveille doucement, calme.  
  
Je suis dans...le rien. Le paysage n'existe pas...Tout est blanc, à perte de vue. Je disparait moi même dans cette blancheur.  
  
Moi ?  
  
Moi.  
  
Je suis...  
  
/.../  
  
Quoi?  
  
Que-suis-je ?  
  
/A toi de le decouvir/  
  
Qui-suis-je?  
  
/A toi de le savoir/  
  
Je ne m'en souviens plus.  
  
/A toi de t'en souvenir/  
  
Je ne..  
  
Ah! Ca suffit!  
  
/colère/  
  
Je dois m'en souvenir!  
  
Je suis...  
  
Mais, d'abord, à quoi cela me servirait-il, de le savoir...Perdu au milieu du vide blanc, je ne sert plus à rien...Je n'ai jamais servi à rien.  
  
C'est ça, ce dont je me souviens. Une indifférence pour le monde, que je ressentais, moi ,perdu dans mon petit écosystème brulant et solitaire. Un refus de se laisser approcher, un refus de se laisser aimer, de peur que l'on ai mal, ensuite.  
  
Mais, dans ce monde d'avant, qui sert à quelque chose ?  
  
Le monde et la lune suivent leur court, sans que rien ne serve à rien.  
  
Qu'importe que l'on se démene pour arriver à poser une main sur la trame de son destin, et la tirer vers soi pour l'arreter, la bobine se défile toujours, hors de notre portée.  
  
Qu'importe que l'on crie, que l'on hurle toute sa vie pour essayer de se faire entendre des autres et de nous, on reste seuls, et la bobine continue de se dévider inlassablement, et on ne peut que la regarder se vider, comme on se vide de nous même quand on reste dans le noir.  
  
Le monde pour les vivants est mort.  
  
Le soleil ne nous atteind plus, le monde reste désèspérément vide et solitaire sous les pleurs infinis des âmes enchainées.  
  
Je ne suis plus dans le monde des vivants, le soleil blafard ne m'atteind plus.  
  
Je suis...  
  
Mort ?  
  
Je ne me souviens plus.  
  
QUI-SUIS-JE ????  
  
Je suis...  
  
Je suis celui-qui-l'aime.  
  
Qui ?  
  
/Je ne sais pas./  
  
Que signifie aimer?  
  
/Je ne sais pas/  
  
Peut-être que je n'en ai jamais rien su.  
  
Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, mais cela ne me dérange pas.  
  
A quoi servirait il de se souvenir, quand je sens encore sur moi son regard, quand je revois ses cheveux blonds, quand je sens son odeur, quand il est là.  
  
Je ne me rapelle plus de lui, mais je l'aime.  
  
Etrangement, je me l'imagine baigné d'une lumiere blanche éblouissante, le nimbant comme un...Ange.  
  
Etrange.  
  
Et chaque fois que je pense à lui, c'est un peu de chaleur que je ressent.  
  
C'est tres doux, comme un souffle invisible, une main posée sur la joue.  
  
/.../  
  
C'est stupide oui!!  
  
Je ne devrai pas être comme ça, je ne suis rien, rien du tout!! Je n'ai pas à ressentir!  
  
Pourtant je ressens.  
  
Pourtant j'aime.  
  
Qui, quoi, pourquoi, comment, aucune importance.  
  
J'aime, et c'est déjà ailleurs.  
  
C'est un lieux chaud et doux, paisible, pas comme cet espece de vide inutil.  
  
/comme toi/  
  
Oui...  
  
NON!  
  
Je...Je ne suis pas inutil, je sert à quelque chose.  
  
/A quoi?/  
  
Je...J'aime!  
  
/Et alors ? ici, tu ne peux pas aimer, puisque celui que tu aimes n'est pas là./  
  
Il n'est pas là. Et je suis vide.  
  
Pourtant la chaeur que j'ai ressentis quand il etait là, je veux la ressentir de nouveau.  
  
Je veux pouvoir aimer encore.  
  
Mais ici, je ne peux pas.  
  
/alors....sors d'ici/  
  
Oui...  
  
Mais comment ?  
  
/laisses-toi guider./  
  
Laisses-toi guider par la chaleur, par la présence même, par le noir qui bientot t'environnera, remplacant le blanc.  
  
Laisses-toi guider.  
  
Le blanc...Le blanc disparait!! Maintenant vient le noir, qui regorge d'une présence connue, d'un souvenir indélébil.  
  
Je me laisses guider par elle.  
  
Elle m'appelle, il m'appelle, il est...  
  
Il est là.  
  
Son âme est ici, qui a pris l'aspect de son corps.  
  
Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, son âme/son corps, il est là, il me voie, il me voie j'avance vers lui j'avance vers lui je suis là, dans ses bras, au milieu du vide mais nous sommes là...  
  
-Mickael ?  
  
C'est...  
  
C'est mon nom.  
  
/souvenirs/  
  
/dechirure/  
  
/une porte de vie s'ouvre et perce les tentures noires de la solitude./  
  
Et le sien...Je le connais, son regard il est...  
  
-Raphael.  
  
/DECHIRURE/  
  
/la porte est ouverte./  
  
Adieu, Neant, nous en avons fini avec toi, seuls nous deux comptons, maintenant.  
  
Maintenant, nos ailes s'ouvrent et nous nous envolons vers la lumiere.  
  
Le monde vers lequel nous nous dirigeons est celui des hommes et des Anges, dur et froid, mais qu'importe.  
  
Nous sommes ensemble, et le monde ne nous fera plus rien, desormais.  
  
...  
  
/dis, qui es-tu/  
  
Je suis ce que je suis.  
  
Je suis moi.  
  
  
  
Et je l'aime.  
  
  
  
.......................... 


	12. Psychonévrose 1: Colere

Titre: Contraires  
  
auteur: Lunard 666  
  
genre: gore ( eh, on se refait pas!) et je crois que je peux de-fi-ni-ti-ve- ment le dire, on marche à grands pas sur le chemin shounen-ai, et on va franchir la barriere " franchement yaoi". Vi vi, tout a fait!  
  
disclaimer: J'AI QUELQUE CHOOOOOOOOSE!!!!! MON TEMPS DE SOMMEIL EN RETARD!!!*se rend brusquement compte qu'il est 00:49, et qu'elle est encore en train de taper sur son clavier comme une malade.*  
  
marchi à mimi-et-ta-fic-yami-alors ?, à naelle-big-bisous, à coraline-vive- toua-t'es-trop-gentille, à max-devil-et-jeremy-angel-depechez-vous-de- continuer-votre-fic-elle-est-top-geniaaale  
  
Chapitre 10: Colère  
  
  
  
  
  
Un autre.  
  
Un autre.  
  
Un autre.  
  
Une autre ( Ah, y a du changement...)  
  
Une autre ( la vie redevient monotone.)  
  
Un autre  
  
Une, un, un, une...  
  
C'est ce que je me dis toujours. La vie est monotone. Mais là, elle prend une tournure quelque peu - voir carrement - désagréable.  
  
Alors je dois me calmer.  
  
Je suis déjà énervé, mais si je ne me calme pas très rapidement, je vais devenir vraiment faché.  
  
Alors il faut que je me calme.  
  
Au départ, quand j'etais faché, je me dépensais en couchant avec le - ou la - premiere venu(e). C'etait plutôt pratique, et assez agréable, mais c'est très vite devenu ennuyeux...Donc, j'ai laissé tomber.  
  
Puis, je me suis mis à tout détruire. Ca aussi, c'etait pas mal, mais avec un gros inconvenient: ça cassait tout, et au final j'etais encore plus enervé quand je voyais les dégats que j'avais causé...Donc, non.  
  
Et enfin j'ai trouvé une excellente solution: elle était pratique, me détendais, me faisait un peu d'excercice, et debarrassait du même coup le Paradis de quelques déchets stupides. Je tuais.  
  
Evidemment, je ne tuais que les gens inutiles ( autant dire qu'il y avait foule), et tout allait bien...Mais, comme toujours, je m'en suis peu à peu lassé. Et maintenant, au lieu d'éprouver de la joie à les entendre crier de peur, je suis encore PLUS énervé...C'est un cercle vicieux.  
  
Donc, je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
  
Et tout ça, à cause de Sevothart...Il devait être faché de la mort de ses représentants que j'ai tué il y a quelques temps, pour me provoquer de cette façon, publiquement...Mais enfin, ils etaient nuls, crétins, paresseux, c'est même pas un massacre que j'ai fait, à ce niveau là, c'est une bonne action dont tout le monde devrait me feliciter!  
  
Ben non. Même pas.  
  
Je suis encore énervé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il m'a juste insulté, c'est tout, normalement, j'en aurais ri, mais là...  
  
Il n'avait pas à l'insulter.  
  
Ca m'enerve rien que d'y penser...  
  
Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi je réagis comme ça, hein ? Il a juste insulté un serviteur, c'est pas grave...  
  
C'est pas grave...  
  
Et merde! Si, c'est grave, c'est pas un serviteur parmi tant d'autres que Sevothart a insulté, c'est KATAN, MON serviteur, LE MIEN, à moi, et à personne d'autre!! Et que Sevothart crève, comme cette petite brune, là, avec ses yeux larmoyants, je ne supporte pas! Et vlan, la tête arrachée, bien fait pour elle, elle m'emmerdait trop! Et lui, le rouquin à l'air idiot, ammenes-toi, viens, j'en ai marre que tu me regarde avec ton visage d'abruti, je vais t'arracher la colonne vertebrale, YES, c'est fait, le sang poisse, c'est bon! Et oui, il en reste encore plein, je vais m'amuser, enfin, je vais m'amuser...  
  
La partie encore neutre de mon cerveau pense toujours...Cela m'arrive, parfois, ces crises de colere ou je me met à vouloir tous les tuer, à vouloir massacrer le monde entier...En general, pendant ces moments là, il m'arrive de tuer plus de 50 personnes en quelques minutes, sans que cela me calme...Parfois, je tue sans m'en apercevoir quelques uns de mes serviteurs, mais cela m'importe peu, je deviens totalement incontrolable...  
  
Et il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour me faire sortir de ma colere, qu'une seule capable de m'apaiser...  
  
Mais déjà, la partie encore ' clean ' de mon cerveau disparait, je veux recommencer à tuer, je veux encore le sang sur moi, qu'ils viennent tous, lui, elle, elle, la sainte nitouche, viens, je lui demembre chaques bras, lui, l'imbecile ahuri, je lui casse la nuque, lui un autre rouquin, plus de tête, et lui, je vais lui arracher le coeur, à lui, le blond...  
  
...qui me regarde d'un air tranquille, ses yeux bleus posés calmement sur moi, avec une serviette blanche sur son bras, lui, je vais, je vais...  
  
Katan.  
  
Je...  
  
Je...  
  
Je commence doucement à tomber sur le carrelage veiné de rouge, quand je sens deux bras me tenir et m'accompagner dans ma chute, doucement, pour me poser sur le sol, sans me lacher. Il passe un bras sous mon dos, pour me soutenir, tout en prenant la serviette blanche.  
  
Doucement, il l'a passe sur mes joues, pour enlever le sang qui y a giclé, presque tendrement...  
  
/la serviette blanche devient rouge, ça fait un peu moins de folie en moi, un petit peu moins.../  
  
Lentement, mon esprit se calme, il se remet lentement en place, tout doucement.  
  
Je le regarde, lui, avec son beau visage calme et ses yeux magnifiques.  
  
Mais quelque chose ne va pas...Je ne sais pas ce que c'est...  
  
Ah, oui, j'y suis...Cette trace de sang sur son visage...Il devait être présent, lorsque j'ai demembré l'autre idiote...Cette trace ne lui va pas, j'aime pas quand il y a du sang sur lui...Faut que je l'enleve, mais sa serviette est sale, et j'ai pas envie de lever un bras, je suis bien dans les siens...  
  
Alors, je leve mon visage vers le sien, et leche la trace carmine qui salie son visage...Entierement. Tant pis si elle arrive sur ses levres, tant pis si elle continue un peu en dedans, rendant l'odeur un peu rouge et metallique,je brise les barrieres inexistantes, je vais l'enlever entierement.  
  
Sous ma langue, sa bouche a un goût de feu.  
  
  
  
  
  
..............................................  
  
Je suis désoléééééééééée du retard, scusez moooooooooooa.... 


	13. Psychonevrose 2: Precog

Titre: Contraires  
  
Auteur: Lunard 666  
  
Genre: yaoi, gore.  
  
Disclaimer: Dites, la rentrée me sape déjà assez le moral sans que vous en rajoutiez une couche, hein...J'ai rien...  
  
Remerciements à: Mimi, Coraline, Jeremy Angel et max Devil, marchi bôcoup!!!  
  
Chapitre 11: Précog  
  
  
  
  
  
Je...  
  
/Bonjour!/  
  
Lentement, j'emerge du sommeil.  
  
/Qui est là ?/  
  
/Moi/  
  
/Qui...Qui est là, la lumière me fait mal, elle me brûle.../  
  
/C'est normal, tu n'y est pas habitué...Mais bientôt, ça ira mieux./  
  
/Ah, bon ?/  
  
/Oui/  
  
/Qui êtes-vous ?/  
  
/Tu as une belle voix/  
  
Je me lève hors de mon lit, pour commencer à me préparer en vue de ma journée, banale...Quoique avec lui, banal est un peu...Desuet...Il est tout sauf banal.  
  
/mauvais/  
  
/cruel/  
  
/aimant/  
  
/dur/  
  
/doux/  
  
/gentil/  
  
/mechant/  
  
/etrange/  
  
/irresponsable/  
  
/imprévisible/  
  
/fou/  
  
/beau/  
  
/mais pas banal/  
  
Le soleil perce le ciel et les nuages blancs, laissant entrevoir un peu de clarté dans toute cette  
  
/obscurité, le monde est mort/  
  
Ca me reprend...Ca me reprend toujours...Ce don étrange, qui arrive puis repart par vagues incontrolables, capable de me reveler  
  
/le passéleprésentlefutur/  
  
/ou l'inverse, ça dépend/  
  
Parfois, je me perd, dans tous ces présents, ces passés, ainsi que dans Ce Qui Se Passera...Il m'est parfois très difficile d'en sortir...  
  
Au départ, je ne savais pas comment les provoquer...C'etait pour moi un don inutile car tissé d'inconvénients. Pas assez d'attention au bon moment dans le présent, et beaucoup trop de difficulté pour m'en extirper, une fois y être entrer. Puis, j'ai finalment compris ce don, j'ai compris comment tirer les fils qui m'ouvrent les portails de vide, comment actionner la poulis qui m'aidera à franchir les trappes de ma conscience...Parfois, cela reste difficile. Et d'autres fois, cela se passe naturellement, tout simplement...Un cadenas qu'on débloque, une porte qui s'ouvre lentement en m'offrant des centaines et des centaines d'images colorées de noir de blanc de couleurs écarlates qui dansent devant mes yeux, qui coulent devant mes pupilles inexistentes.  
  
/Katan!! Katan!! Reponds moi!! Katan!!/  
  
/Piege, sable mouvant, piege/  
  
/Katan Reviens!!!/  
  
/Préfuturpassétursent melangés/  
  
/KATAN!!!!!/  
  
/Maître.../  
  
/Katan...Tes yeux...Ils étaient blancs.../  
  
Je me souviens de son visage à ce moment là...On y voyait une frayeur incroyable, mais evidemment, il fallait être habitué à vivre près de lui pour la distinguer. Car les autres ne remarquent jamais rien. Ils voient le visage de mon maître, ils y trouve le vide. Mais c'est faux !! Il n'exprime pas souvent ses émotions profondes, mais elles sont bien présentes!! On s'en rend compte au tracé de sa bouche, qui se courbe imperceptiblement quand il est heureux ou amusé. Le froncement leger de ses sourcils quand il est enervé. Et enfin l'éclat brulant qui arrive dans ses yeux violets, quand il se met en colère - Dieu ai l'âme de ceux contre qui cette colere est dirigée.  
  
A ce moment là, il etait inquiet, et quasiment paniqué.  
  
Mais qu'importe! Là n'est pas l'important, ma journée commence.  
  
J'ai fini de m'habiller, et je me dirige maintenant vers ses apartements, pour essayer de le convaincre d'aller à une réunion du Conseil, prévue pour 9h10.  
  
Il est 8h50.  
  
...  
  
Sevothart va encore gueuler.  
  
Je toque legerement, puis pousse la porte de sa chambre, tout en me demandant quelle excuse je vais bien pouvoir servir au Conseil. Vu que cette réunion entre dans la catégorie "Haute Priorité", il va falloir que je me surpasse, puisque selon mon maître, ce type de réunion devrai plutôt s'appeler "Grandes Emmerdes". Autant à cause de ce qu'y en sort que de l'ennui total qu'on éprouve en entendant tous ces vieux anges étroits d'esprit parler sans discontinuer des mesures à appliquer pour que le Paradis reste pur.  
  
La plupart du temps, cela veut dire, interdiction absolue du péché de chair.  
  
...  
  
Le Maître des Vertus va pas être content...  
  
Mais pour l'instant, ma priorité immédiate est: reveiller mon maître, et ce de préférence AVANT que la réunion ne commence. Et sachant qu'il deteste se lever tôt, je ne suis pas arrivé. Je me dirige vers le lit à baldaquins pour tirer lentement les rideaux, tout en esperant ne pas tomber sur un des innombrables amants de mon seigneur.  
  
L'interdiction de chair n'embetera pas QUE Raphael.  
  
Mais heureusement pour moi - et peut-être tant pis pour lui - mon maître est seul et ,comme d'habitude, dort comme une vraie marmotte.  
  
8h 55.  
  
Je ne prend pas la peine d'être particulierement délicat, et le secoue un peu. Il grogne legerement, et plonge sa tete sous un de ses oreillers, comme un gosse. Je retente encore une fois, et enleve l'oreiller de ses mains.  
  
Mal m'en pris.  
  
J'oubliai une des caracteristiques de mon maître: il marche en parti à l'instinct, surtout le matin, quand il est encore dans les brumes du sommeil. Je ne me suis pas ecarté totalement que je sens une main aggriper ma nuque, tandis que l'autre s'arrete à 3 centimètre de ma gorge, un trait d'énergie pure entre deux doigts. Je leve les yeux versceux de mon maitre, et vois qu'il n'est pas encore reveiller. Comme toujours, mon visage n'exprime rien.  
  
-Maitre Rochel. C'est moi, Katan.  
  
Je le vois se detendre lentement, et la magie disparait de sa main. Il se reveille.  
  
-Katan...Tu devrait savoir que je ne suis pas dans mon assiette, le matin...  
  
-Excusez moi. Un oubli.  
  
-Je vois ça! Mais ce n'est pas grave.  
  
Son regard a changé.  
  
Je n'ai pas le temps de me rappeler qu'il me tient toujours la nuque que je sens sa main m'attirer à lui, deux levres se poser sur les miennes et une langue penetrer ma bouche tandis qu'il me bascule sur lui.  
  
Nous serons en retard au conseil, aujourd'hui. 


	14. Psychonevrose 3: Feu

titre: Contraires  
  
auteur: Lunard 666. Moua.  
  
genre: yaoi eeeeeet...Lemon!!! et vi, donc, si vous voulez le lire, ayez plus de 18 ans ( chuis bien conne de dire ça, hein ? Mais bon, comme c'est moi l'auteur, mon âge compte pas! Vi vi, je viens de décider ça. A l'instant. ^___^ héhé...) ou alors prenez vos responsabilités!! Les plaintes seront RE-FU-SEES!! J'ai donc changé le niveau, c'est plus PG-13, mais R!!  
  
disclaimer: Rien-du-tout, rien-du-tout...tululu...  
  
Marchi à: Mimi, Coraline, Max Devil et Jeremy Angel.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 10: feu  
  
  
  
Je me souvenait, d'une epoque étrange, où seuls les yeux d'une femme pouvaient me tirer de son ennui. D'un temps pendant lequel je croyais que seules les caresses de l'une ou de l'autre de ses multiples maitresses apaiseraient mon coeur.  
  
Comment avais-je pu y croire ?  
  
Cela me semble impossible à comprendre...  
  
Comment ?  
  
Je ne sais pas.  
  
Cela fait à peine quelques minutes que je me suis reveillé dans mon corps physique, et déjà il réclame celui de mon Mikanou...Je peux à peine bouger, mais déjà je suis dans la voiture pour parvenir dans le Yeshira, là où est mon infirmerie....Et Mikael.  
  
Je vais venir te chercher, ne t'en fais pas.  
  
Je gare ma voiture et me précipite dehors, pour me ruer dans les couloir de l'établissement, vers l'infirmerie.  
  
Puis une brusque frayeur m'étreint, et si lui ne s'était pas réveillé?  
  
Non. Absurde.  
  
Je suis réveillé, il l'est aussi, j'en suis sûr...J'en suis persuadé.  
  
Je freine à peine lorsque je pousse la porte de la chambre, pour voir...  
  
Mikael.  
  
Vivant, ses yeux dorés grands ouverts, dans la chambre  
  
/blanche/  
  
Il est vivant.  
  
Je crois - je n'en suis pas sur - que c'est veritablement à ce moment là que tout a laché, qu'une digue que je croyais pourtant imparable, et qui sommeillait en moi, s'est brisée en milliers d'éclats de verre.  
  
Et tout ça à cause de lui, grace à lui et à ses yeux d'or fondu, et à son sourire un peu moqueur et sarcastique qu'il m'adresse, lui pourtant perdu dans ce grand lit blanc.  
  
Je l'aimerai toujours.  
  
C'est pourquoi je me precipite vers lui.  
  
Il m'aimera toujours.  
  
C'est pourquoi il m'acceuille les bras ouverts, et que quand je suis au creux d'eux, il les referme sur mon cou et mes épaules, me serrant contre lui.  
  
Je ne sais pas comment le lui montrer.  
  
Je n'ai jamais aimé.  
  
Mais j'essaye quand même, et c'est pourquoi je presse mes levres contre les siennes, en passant mes bras autour de sa taille et sur son dos. Ses levres s'ouvrent, et c'est sa bouche que j'explore lentement, en lui basculant la tête en arrière. Lui s'ouvre totalement à moi, et me répond en se pressant contre moi plus fort tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux, et me livre sa langue, sa bouche et son âme.  
  
Je pense qu'on devrait s'arreter, il y a la porte à moitié ouverte, et le lit n'est pas *franchement* confortable.  
  
Il doit penser la même chose, car il se delivre de mes levres  
  
/soupir/  
  
pour me sourire doucement...Tendrement. Je reste bloqué, je n'avais jamais vu cette expression.  
  
Nous nous comprenons.  
  
Je l'habille vite, je me sens bizarre, mon controle se désintegre rapidement, alors que je l'emmene vers la voiture.  
  
Je n'en peux plus, alors dès les portes fermées et le moteur en marche, je m'appuis sur lui en pressant brusquement mes hanches contre les siennes et en fouillant sa bouche. Il hoquete un peu et m'entoure la taille.  
  
Hum, faut que je demarre...  
  
Je ne veux pas parler du voyage tellement il fut horrible. J'avais Mikael, contre moi, brulant, son bras dans ma chemise en train de caresser ma peau. Le supplice de Tantale à l'état pur.  
  
On entre rapidement dans ma maison, moi tenant Mikael par la main, et dès que l'on arrive dans la chambre, on s'embrasse encore.  
  
Il est ma drogue.  
  
Je nous bascule tous les deux sur le lit, et alors que l'enleve ces vetements pour caresser sa peau, je m'empeche de gemir en la sentant si douce.  
  
Je crois que le temps s'est arreté, à cet instant. Il y avait Mikanou, sous moi, nu, totalement confiant, avec ses yeux incroyables, sa peau et ses cheveux de feu. Jamais les autres anges ne pourront comprendre à quel point il est beau. Ils le trouvent disgracieux, comment font-ils ? Parce qu'ils ne le voient pas maintenant, avec...moi. Il m'appartient. C'est idiot de penser à ça maintenant, mais il est à moi. Je l'aime trop pour le laisser...  
  
Il ne se pose pas tout ça, comme images mentales stupides, il m'enleve juste ma chemise, puis mon pantalon, tandis que nous nous glissons sous les draps blancs.  
  
Je l'aime.  
  
Je l'aime.  
  
Je l'aime.  
  
Je ne pense qu'à ça, quand je suis en lui, quand ses bras m'entourent et que je commence à bouger doucement, lentement, en regardant toutes les expressions que son visage me montre. Puis plus vite.  
  
/Plaisir, Envie, Desir/  
  
Il me rend fou, comme ses gemissement, comme ses pupilles à demi-ouvertes sur le soleil, comme sa bouche et sa langue, son corps pressé contre le mien, si fort qu'il semble s'y fondre.  
  
Quand la lumière me prend, quand nos cris se rejoignent enfin pour ne former plus que l'écho d'un seul et unique plaisir fou, c'est à ça que je pense.  
  
A lui, à lui, et à ses yeux.  
  
  
  
  
  
/Amour/  
  
  
  
................................  
  
Et voilà!!!! Lemon!! Mon premier!! Mais bizarrement, j'ai pas eu de mal à l'écrire (faut dire que le 17 ième tome vient de sortir, alors...Ca me motive!) Mais je decline toute responsablitité!!! C'est la faute à mimi d'abord!!!^____________^ A par ça, désolée du retard.... 


	15. Psychonevrose 4: Amour

titre: Contraires  
  
auteur: lunard 666  
  
genre: yaoi!  
  
disclaimer: rien du tout, et on a pas voulu me les preter, alors...  
  
Marchi à: Coraline, Mimi, Max Devil et Jeremy Angel!!  
  
Chapitre 14: Amour.  
  
  
  
Je me sens...bizarre. C'est le mot, bizarre. C'est comme si tous mes repères étaient faussés. Comme si quelque chose de nouveau pointait le jour...  
  
J'ai chaud.  
  
Je viens de me reveiller, et j'ai chaud. La brume du sommeil est encore dans ma tête, et mes yeux à demi ouverts n'arrivent plus à faire le point. Ca n'est bizarrement pas grave, je me contente de me lover plus contre ce corps contre moi.  
  
Corps ?  
  
GYYYYAAA!! Eeeeet, c'est quoi c'bazar ?! Caaaaalme, Mikael, tu es zen, et tu arretes de poser toutes ses questions stupides, et tu te rappelles d'hier!  
  
...  
  
Bouh, j'ai pas de mal.  
  
Je leve un peu les yeux vers le visage au dessus du mien, et je suis si heureux de le voir...  
  
Raphael.  
  
Qui l'eu crut, hein ?  
  
Désolé, je disgresse, mais je me sens si bien, je ne peux pas m'empecher de le faire...Etrange.  
  
Doucement, pour ne pas le reveiller, j'appuis un peu plus ma tête contre sa poitrine, et me prepare à replonger dans le sommeil quand je sens une legere caresse le long de mon dos, une main qui bouge. Je regarde ses yeux s'ouvrir un peu, puis entierement, pour finalement se poser sur moi.  
  
C'est l'amour que je vois en eux.  
  
Un sourire vient ourler ses levres avant qu'il ne me remonte à sa hauteur, pour coller sa bouche contre la mienne et m'enlacer de ses deux bras. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui en refusera l'entrée. Apres quelques minutes, où je ne pouvais que penser à sa langue, sa bouche, ses bras et ses cheveux blonds dans lesquels je passais ma main, je me recule un peu, haletant.  
  
Il grommelle.  
  
Tant pis pour lui!  
  
Je met ma tête contre son cou, les yeux un peu fermés, un petit sourire aux levres.  
  
Etonnant, non ? Personne - moi le premier - n'aurait jamais pensé à ce tableau, l'Ange de l'Air et celui du Feu, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, de l'Amour vivant dans leurs yeux à tous deux. Mais pourtant, c'est comme ça, et c'est merveilleux. Que quelqu'un me dise que cet amour est malsain, et je lui rirais à la figure (apres l'avoir baffé, bien sur). L'amour ne peut pas être mal. C'est impossible. Un bonheur comme celui ci, une tendresse aussi présente que la sienne, tant de douceur et de chaleur quand deux esprits se joignent enfin apres des millenaires d'attente ne peuvent pas être mal.  
  
Et même si cela l'était, quelle importance ?  
  
Aucune.  
  
Ni pour moi, ni pour lui, et les autres, on s'en fiche!! Alors...  
  
Je sens une main me remonter dans le dos, alors qu'une jambe se glisse entre les miennes, et qu'il me bascule sur le dos, en reprenant ma bouche du même mouvement. Je ne me fais pas prier, et y repond de suite, ardemment, comme le veut ma nature de feu.  
  
Je l'aime.  
  
Je le lui murmure entre deux baisers brulants, et lui me repond aussitot sans quitter mes levres.  
  
-Moi, aussi, je t'aime.  
  
Comment cette petite phrase anodine peut elle me faire battre si violement le coeur ? Comment peut elle me rassurer comme elle le fait ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être par ce qu'elle contient: de l'Amour à l'état pur, une tendresse infinie...  
  
Je me rappuis doucement contre sa poitrine et son cou, me glissant sur chaque centimètre carré de peau chaude et blanche. Je l'entend gemir un peu. Il me passe ses bras sur mon dos, et me serre plus contre lui en enterrant sa tête dans mes cheveux.  
  
C'est comme ça que le matin est passé, puis le midi, puis l'apres-midi...  
  
Alors que le soleil descend doucement, que le ciel se voile un peu de rouge de bleu et d'or mélangés, nous restons là, dans le blanc de ce lit, nos corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, avec dans nos deux coeurs cet amour immense, aussi vaste et profond que la mer.  
  
Il durera toujours.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre 14, et de l'arc Raphael/Mikael.  
  
Pour Rochel et Katan, tout reste encore à faire...  
  
A suivre...  
  
................................  
  
ouaah...Fini les chapter mikanou x raphinou!! Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres et l'epilogue! Et voui, le temps passe vite... 


	16. Psychonevrose 5: Larmes

Titre: Contraires  
  
Auteur: Moua, Lunard 666  
  
Genre: Lemon soft pour ce chapitre ( mais tres soft...), metaphores stupides.  
  
Disclaimer: pas à moua. Si vous les voulez, intentez un proces à Kaori Yuki, mais franchement, je garantie pas que vous le gagnerez...Dommage d'ailleurs, z'auriez pu me preter Rochel-sama...La vie est injuste.  
  
Marchi à: Mimi ( chapitre de 'sombre douceur trop coouuurt...), Cora, Max Devil et Jermy Angel ( Gooooo!!!)  
  
Chapitre 15: Quand les larmes...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Comme toujours quand il est en colere, je trouve mon maitre dans cette salle, au fin fond de ce palais, occupé à dechiqueter ce qu'il nomme lui même " les dechets de Dieu"...Dois-je intervenir ? Non. Tout ce que cela ferait c'est qu'il serait encore plus frustré et qu'il recommencerait quelques heures - dans le meilleur des cas - apres mon intervention. Mais je n'aime pas vraiment voir des morts inutiles...  
  
/ni ses mains soullées de rouge, mais tu ne le lui dira pas, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Bien sur que non...Tu es lache, tu l'as toujours été./  
  
Alors je regarde, et attend.  
  
Enfin, il se tourne vers moi, au comble de sa colere, et se prepare à me frapper, levant sa mains aux ongles tranchants. Puis...  
  
Une lueur de compréhension jaillit des brumes de sa Folie passagere, et sa main retombe doucement. Il semble tellement desenparé dans cette mer rouge créée de par sa seule volontée...  
  
Et il chute doucement, son corps tombant malgré tout gracieusement dans mes bras tendus.  
  
On dirait un jeune enfant.  
  
Inerte dans mes bras, attendant on ne sais quoi, le regard un peu voilé.  
  
Je commence à lui essuyer le visage, afin que la serviette pure se gorge de cette folie, et appaise ses delires brulants.  
  
...  
  
En l'occurence, c'est sa langue qui l'est dans ma bouche. Instinctivement je reserre mon etreinte sur son corps, pour le tenir contre moi, et faire en sorte qu'il ne parte plus.  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Pourquoi je reagis comme ça, pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ?  
  
Avant...  
  
Je ne peux plus vraiment reflechir, alors je me plaque plus contre lui, tandis qu'il m'agripe la nuque pour m'embrasser encore davantage. Une passion chaude, mélée au parfum du sang qui s'étale en flaque carmine, dans l'Obscurité de cette grande piece.  
  
/Et c'est un Theatre/  
  
Je continu à l'embrasser de toutes mes forces, pour ne plus avoir à pleurer le soir en silence quand je me rappelle de ces moments...  
  
/Mais que devient l'Amour ?/  
  
Ses vetements de cuir battent contre ma peau, et s'y frottent tendrement, alors qu'il noue ses jambes autour de ma taille pour que je puisse le transporter...Je m'excecute sans rechigner, longeant les couloirs deserts, sa bouche contre la mienne. J'atteins sans trop savoir comment une chambre quelquonque, et le depose doucement sur le matelas.  
  
Nos vetements tombent, comme les barrieres invisibles derriere nos pupilles, liberant nos corps et nos âmes. Je me glisse lentement sur lui, tandis qu'il ecarte les draps pour nous y lover. Caresses et baisers. Cheveux d'or et yeux bleus, peau blanche et couleur vie se melent et se melangent, et que resonne encore tout au long de la nuit cette chose immortelle née de la solitude, ce morceau de douleur et de tristesse nommé communement Amour.  
  
Je ne desire que lui.  
  
/Je ne suis pas lache, seulement trop timide pour lui dire que je l'aime.../  
  
Et lui ne desire que moi, je le sens à ses gestes, je le vois dans ses yeux voilés par un plaisir coupable et magnifique.  
  
/Mais où passent les jours, quand le néant arrive ?/  
  
Un peu d'eau salée qui coule au milieu de ce plaisir intense, sa voix triste et pourtant si heureuse, quand il me murmure ce que Dieu reprouva. Une tache de miel sur la froideur des runes.  
  
-Je t'aime.  
  
Puis le reste est Amour. 


	17. Pschychonevrose 6: Amour

Titre: Contraires.  
  
Auteur: Lunard 666  
  
Genre: Amûûûûûr et lemon tres soft.  
  
Disclaimer: Pas à moua, mais je me suis bien marrer à les imprunter!  
  
Marchi à: Mimi, Coraline, Jeremy Devil et Max Angel, Maitsuya.  
  
Chapitre 16:...Se changeront en Amour...  
  
  
  
...  
  
Un rayon de lune glisse lentement sur ma peau, tout comme ses mains qui passent sur mon corps tandis qu'il me fait l'amour. Katan. Tant de douceur dans ses gestes, tant de...tendresse dans ses yeux qui me regardent me tordre sous lui. Je n'ai jamais accepté d'être dominé que par lui. Il est le seul à y avoir droit, le seul à pouvoir me regarder en plein plaisir. Aux autres ne s'offre qu'un simulacre de vie et de bonheur, lui seul peut me voir, moi, sous ma veritable apparence. Brasier froid et amour brulant au fond de mes pupilles.  
  
Et lui...  
  
Avec la lune qui illumine son corps et sa peau. Son souffle profond et irrégulier. Ses yeux voilés par le plaisir.  
  
/Amour/  
  
Mais au beau milieu du plaisir qu'il me donne, je ressent de la peur. Peur de lui, peur de moi, peur de ma vie qui jamais ne finira.  
  
/Ou bien l'incertitude des jours/  
  
Peur de lui...  
  
Il est le seul qui me connaisse, l'unique à m'avoir vu autre que comme le monstre froid et grinçant qui s'amuse à déchoir et à tuer. Mais s'il me laisse ? Que-serais-je alors ? Rien sans doute, comme avant, comme toujours quand il n'est pas là...Il est celui pour et par qui je construis et reconstruis ma vie.  
  
Peur de moi...  
  
Car je suis un monstre au visage d'ange...Et lui est si beau et si pur... Et si je lui faisais du mal ? Si je le blessais ? Si un jour ma Folie se revaillai et si je la dechainerai contre lui ? S'il en mourrait ? Et surtout...S'il partait ? Katan, tu as une influence enorme sur moi...S'il partait, si j'etais encore seul, je crois que je m'immergerai totalement dans mon delire...Katan, ne part pas...  
  
Peur de la vie...  
  
Parce que si j'etais seul, ma vie sera l'enfer le plus froid. Parce que sans lui, l'air se gele dans mes poumons, mon sang se ralenti dans mes veines, mes yeux se font plus vagues et mes pensées confuses...  
  
/Et ensuite, libre à la Folie d'entrer dans ma tête et de se nourir de mon cerveau.../  
  
/Mais s'il est là, cela n'arivera pas.../  
  
/Mais comment le lui faire comprendre ? Comment ?/  
  
/Je me sens si seul...Si triste de ne pas arriver à le lui dire...Si triste.../  
  
/J'aimerai.../  
  
/...le.../  
  
/...lui.../  
  
/...dire.../  
  
Mais j'ai peur.  
  
-Katan je t'aime.  
  
/Et puis libre à mes larmes de couler, car s'il ne m'aime pas en retour.../  
  
Plaisir...  
  
Apres l'amour, je me love contre lui, il n'y a que le silen...  
  
-Moi aussi, je vous aime, Seigneur Rochel.  
  
...ce ?  
  
/Je.../  
  
/Toute ma vie je l'ai aimé, depuis que je l'ai créé et maintenant, il me dit.../  
  
-Je vous aime...  
  
/Je.../  
  
Je leve la tête, pour pouvoir le regarder, voir si ses yeux mentent...  
  
J'y vois...  
  
Tendresse, douceur et...Amour ?  
  
Et son sourire...si doux, si tendre, sa main qui passe dans mes cheveux, caressante...  
  
Merci...  
  
Je crois que finalement la Folie abandonnera...Elle n'a plus rien à manger ici...  
  
Puisque que tu es là, je crois que je vais pouvoir être enfin heureux.  
  
Sourire.  
  
-J'accepte que tu m'aimes, mais ne m'appelle plus Seigneur Rochel. D'accord ?  
  
-D'accord...  
  
/Amour/  
  
  
  
.......................  
  
Voilà!! Fini!! il ya auraz encore un pitit épilogue! 


	18. Fin du Traitement: Qu'estceque l'Amour ?

Titre: contraires  
  
auteur: lunard 666  
  
genre: yaoi.  
  
disclaimer: je n'ai rien, et m'embetez pas avec ça, hein...  
  
Marchi à: Mimi, Coraline, Maistuya, Jeremy Angel et Max Devil, Tsukiyo, sans qui je me serais arretée au deuxieme chapitres...THANKS!!!!  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Fin de traitement: Qu'est-ce-que l'Amour ?.  
/Il fut un temps, où je croyais que seuls les yeux d'une femme pouvaient me faire oublier mon ennui/  
  
/A une époque, mon seul echapatoir était mon silence, profond et immuable/  
  
/A un moment, la douleur etait telle qu'elle me faisait tuer/  
  
/Pendant longtemps, ma tristesse voilée par ma facade de feu était un poison distillé dans mes veines/  
  
/Seule la solitude nous emplissait, nous ne derangions pas notre silence, et malgré  
  
ma beauté  
  
mon obéissance  
  
mon charme  
  
mon entetement,  
  
Le Bonheur nous étaient inconnu./  
Nous ne connaissions pas la Lumière.  
  
Chacun dans nos coquilles de verre, nous nous contentions d'exister.  
  
Mais maintenant...  
  
*Je les vois passer, lui, le blond et le roux, se tenant par la main, les yeux tournés seulement vers un avenir radieux sur lequel aucune ombre ne passera. Nous croisons leurs regards, qui se posent sur nos mains jointes. Il ne disent rien, nous regardent simplement, puis sourient d'un même mouvement des levres, des etincelles petillant dans leurs yeux. Je ne vous connait pas, mais ils s'aimaient tellement, et ils s'aiment encore. Et nous nous sommes croisés, sur l'avenue deserte. Et nous etions heureux, la lumiere etait à nous, et nous nous sommes croisés, nous leurs avons souri, et eux aussi, et nous sommes partis, chacun de notre côté.  
  
Nous sommes partis, et nous souriions alors, ils vivent encore heureux, et nous sommes heureux.  
  
Nous sommes partis, nos chemins se sont croisés, et nous ne les avons jamais revu.  
  
Mais je sais qu'il vivent encore heureux, quelque part, loin du Paradis.  
  
Nous le savons, nous le sentons, et nous ne les avons jamais revu mais nous sommes heureux.*  
  
/...le tenant par la main, en s'embrassant.../  
  
/...une bouche au gout de larmes contre la mienne.../  
  
/...sa main me caressant les cheveux, désintegrant mon angoisse.../  
  
/...ma tête contre son cou, les yeux fermés.../  
Qu'est ce que l'Amour ?  
  
Une sensation de douce lumière, de tendre clarté.  
Qu'est ce que l'Amour ?  
  
Son regard aux prunelles de glace, réchauffées par la lune.  
Qu'est ce que l'Amour ?  
  
Un sourire tendre, une touche de douceur.  
Qu'est ce que l'Amour ?  
  
Le soleil de ses yeux quand la nuit finie et qu'un autre jour commence enfin.  
  
/sa main, son sourire, sa voix, ses yeux qui me regardent, ses levres pressées contre les miennes,  
  
je l'aime  
  
je l'aime  
  
je l'aime  
  
je l'aime  
  
la nuit vient de s'achever, et la lumière nous éblouie encore, nous inondant d'un voile d'oubli profond, aussi profond que la douceur dont il fait preuve./  
Qu'est ce que l'Amour?  
  
...  
  
Nous ?  
Fin. 


End file.
